1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game performing method and the like for making an apparatus similar to a computer comprising an input section having an operating handle capable of inputting an inclination of an arbitrary angle in an arbitrary direction perform a predetermined game.
2. Description of Related Art
Many game controllers to be equipped by recent consumer game apparatuses are normally provided with joy sticks. The joy stick is a kind of pointing devices having an operating handle capable of inputting inclinations in the front, rear, right and left directions arbitrarily, and the joy stick can input analog numerical values according to degrees of the inclinations of the operating handle.
The joy sticks mounted on consumer game apparatuses can input numerical values within a scope, for example, from 0 to 300 in each of the front, rear, right and left directions. The consumer game apparatuses can calculate and use inclined directions and inclined angles on the basis of the inputted numerical values.
By using the joy stick, rapid fine or smoothly continuous input operations which can hardly be realized by intermittent on and off input by using a button switch, can be realized. Thereby, a player can obtain high operationality and realistic sensations in a real time type game such as a flight simulation game, a car race game, an action game or the like.
However, many of the joy sticks mounted on the consumer game apparatuses are designed to have a short stroke capable of being operated with a finger. Consequently, for example, when handle operation of a race car is performed with the joy stick by inclining the joy stick to the right and left direction, there occurs a problem that it is required to handle the joy stick very quickly (that is, the handle of the race car is turned largely by operating the joy stick a little) because the stroke of the joy stick is short and therefore it becomes difficult to operate the joy stick, though smooth steering operations can be realized by the joy stick in comparison with button switches.